Lo rechazo
by Summer.RL
Summary: Yhwach podía ver todos los futuros, menos uno… donde él no tenía cabida porque jamás existió.


_Una locura salida calientita de mi mente. Espero que les guste._

 _Yhwach podía ver todos los futuros, menos uno… donde él no tenía cabida porque jamás existió._

 _._

El portal seguía abierto frente a ellas, Rukia miró a Orihime quien parecía paralizada. La shinigami se puso de pie y le tendió una mano. La pelinaranja fijó la vista en la mano y la subió hasta el rostro de Rukia.

-Inoue… -le insistió, pero la chica no se movió -Él puede tener nuestro futuro, pero no nuestro pasado.

-Está todo perdido, Kuchiki-san…

-No, no lo está. ¿Acaso no confías en Ichigo? Has creído en él todo este tiempo, ¿por qué ahora dudas de él?

Unos pasos acelerados se acercaron a ellas. Rukia se volvió tal como Orihime. Ishida las miró entendiendo la dimensión del daño que Yhwach había ocasionado no solo físico, sino como había devastado la mente y las ilusiones de sus amigos. Su mirada se dirigió al portal y aquella punta de flecha en su mano casi se enterró en su palma de la firmeza con la que la sostenía.

-Solo tenemos una oportunidad -dijo el quincy a las chicas -Inoue-san…

Orihime vio al rostro lleno de seguridad de su amigo. De alguna manera él aún no perdía las esperanzas.

-Puedo detenerlo -continuó -Por un instante, en ese momento debes hacerlo Inoue -san.

Orihime sintió que las fuerzas regresaban a ella. Había un plan detrás de todo esto. Urahara lo había dicho, se lo había confiado a Renji. Cada uno de ellos era un engranaje en ello.

-Andando -indicó Rukia.

La pelinaranja tomó la mano de la shinigami y se puso de pie.

-¿Usarás tu poder contra él? -preguntó Rukia a Uryu mientras corrían al interior del portal.

-No será necesario… tengo un recurso mejor.

No entró en detalles, Rukia mantenía la marcha con el rostro marcado de preocupación. Ahora era cuando, se había reparado arduamente para ello… En su corazón aún traía la tristeza de no haberle sido honesta a Ichigo y no declararle el plan de Urahara. Se sentiría aun más traicionado si se enterara… pero si todo resultaba bien nunca lo haría.

Las palabras de Renji aún resonaban en su cabeza.

- _Tenías el hougyoku desde mucho antes de tu encuentro con Ichigo. Solo que no lo recuerdas. Fuiste enviada por primera vez al mundo de los vivos mucho antes, fuiste atacada y curada por Urahara… entonces decidió utilizarte como reservorio._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Estuviste en el momento correcto. Dijo que le llamó la atención lo bien que controlabas tu reiatsu pasando desapercibida, casi como si tu presencia se desvaneciera. Era el tipo de persona que podría ocultar el hougyoku. Él, Urahara, se encargó que no recordaras nada… borrando de ti todo recuerdo de ello. De alguna forma… eso te reconoce como su dueña._

 _-No es algo que me halague, Renji._

 _-De hecho es bastante siniestro…_

Aizen se enfrentaría a Yhwach, pero sin estar al cien por ciento con las restricciones de energía espiritual, solo lograría confundirlo poco tiempo. El justo que necesitaban.

-Cuando Aizen sea consumido por las sombras… liberaré al hougyoku -dijo la shinigami -Inoue… entonces, debes hacerlo. Es la única manera.

La pelinaranja se volvió hacia Ishida y lo miró angustiada.

-Está bien, Inoue-san… es la única manera. Es el único futuro que no puede conocer…

Podían ver la salida del portal y la sombra de Yhwach envolviéndolo todo. No rastro de Aizen.

-¡Ahora, Rukia! -gritó Renji.

Kuchiki activó su bankai entrando en cero absoluto. La única manera de rastrear al hougyoku en las sombras sin ser absorbida por ellas. Exactamente los mismos cuatro segundos corrieron cuando Ishida engarza la punta de flecha en su arco dándole de lleno a Yhwach indicándole a Ichigo que lo rematara. A una distancia considerable una zona de las sombras cedía abruptamente, Rukia tenía el hougyoku en la mano. Inoue corrió a su encuentro estando ya protegida contra las sombras que amenazaban con consumirla.

Ichigo recordó las palabras de Bach en su mente mientras lo cortaba en dos…

 _Desde este punto en adelante, cada vez que disfruten de su felicidad, recordaran mis palabras. Y en el momento en que lo hagan recordarán también mi amenazante sombra y el terror de la muerte que les estoy prometiendo ahora por toda la eternidad._

Fue entonces que la voz de Orihime se escuchó fuerte y claro mientras sostenía el hougyoku en sus manos. Ichigo miró a Rukia a la distancia, ella le sostuvo la mirada con un gesto de profunda tristeza. Parecía...

-¡Lo rechazo!

…que se estuviese despidiendo de él, para siempre.

Todo se volvió oscuro.

.

 _Este paso cambia toda la historia original… ¿o no?_


End file.
